mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Alcohol
.]] Alcohol is a type of organic compound featured in MS Paint Adventures that causes intoxication and can be consumed in beverages. Hangovers are a common after-effect of the consumption of alcohol. In Problem Sleuth In Problem Sleuth it is a commonly found item. Alcohol provides a large boost in Imagination, and is found in a variety of shapes, sizes and potency. Its primary use is to allow characters to enter the imaginary universe by imbibing liquor and then entering their Fort. Problem Sleuth is the only character known so far to suffer from hangovers. While under the status of a hangover, Problem Sleuth's Imagination lowers, but it's maximum level remains the same. His Vim however, takes a hit from the loss of steadiness. Hangovers can be removed by drinking coffee, particularly cold coffee, which also may restore some Vim, correcting him to his pre-Hungover state. *Problem Sleuth had a Flask of Whiskey hidden under the desk in his office. *Ace Dick had a Cruet of Brandy stashed under the desk in his office as well. *Pickle Inspector had a bottle of Illicit Moonshine in his office. The bottle was too big to fit under his desk. *AD brewed up some Candy Corn Liquor in the still room. This liquor was so potent it granted Pickle Inspector god-like powers in the imaginary universe. *Mobster Kingpin, being diabetic, exclusively drinks Sugar Free Candy Liquor. It was potent enough to grant him demon-like powers in the imaginary universe. *Potent Grain Alcohol fuels Ace Dick's Generator which, in turn, powers his window. *Hatless Man had a bottle of Ink of Squid Pro Quo, but Hysterical Dame Problem Sleuth then picked it up and used it to complete his Tectrixcalibur for Sepulchritude, using the ink as a scabbard. In Homestuck Homestuck, with its mainly underage cast, doesn't feature as much alcohol as Problem Sleuth did. However, Rose Lalonde's mother is a very heavy drinker and is never seen without a martini in her hand. Rose can tell when her mother is around by the ubiquitous presence of liquor bottles. Rose later finds that her mother has left her martini glass behind when Rose arrived at the Land of Light and Rain, and decides to sip it thoughtfully, immediately spitting it all out, and alchemizes a bottle of Magnetic Wodka that is never drank. The post-scratch version of Rose's Mom, Roxy Lalonde, has a sylladex deck related to bottles and a similar drinking problem, although she quits after entering the B2 session, but eventually relapses after entering Trickster Mode. Two years into travelling through the void, Rose takes a taste of liquour - due to nervousness for her rendezvous with Kanaya Maryam. Though it causes her to miss the official start, it somehow becomes a date, they kiss, and Rose falls down the stairs. In Act 6 Intermission 5, during a talk with Karkat about Terezi, Dave mentions Rose, suggesting that she became an alcoholic after the incident. Rose later admits to this and attempts to form a support group with Terezi to work on their similar problems. Faygo apparently produces effects in trolls similar to those alcohol produces in humans (including aftereffects such as hangovers), though the only trolls shown to regularly drink it in the quantities required to produce these effects are Gamzee Makara (who usually seems more "stoned" than "drunk") and Terezi Pyrope. Eridan Ampora has tried it as well, but regards it as " " (it's not clear how much of it he actually drank, though a human wouldn't become drunk from one sip of beer, either). See also *Food and beverages in Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth inventory Category:Homestuck inventory